A Stormy Night at the Hitachiin Estate
by Knowledgewhore
Summary: A raging thunderstorm awakens the Hitachiin twins. Kaoru loves storms, so what causes him to want to never see one again, and why has he suddenly become the jealous twin? Twincest, Oneshot, Lemon.


**Warning: This chapter is for mature readers only. If you are prone to nosebleeds or are under a suitable age you might want to find something else. I hear the internet has a nice collection of more suitable fanfics you could read, or you could just do whatever. This is just a warning though, it's not like it can actually stop you from scrolling down…which you've probably already have done anyways…again…I give up. No one ever reads these…**

* * *

Thunder crashed in the sky and even the mighty Hitachiin mansion shook. Kaoru bolted up from bed, his body ready and alert. With heavy breaths he looked around for the threat but the trailing rolls of the retreating thunder let him know that everything was alright. He looked to his side and the light provided by a lightning bolt let him know that his brother was still fast asleep in their bed. He was always amazed at what his brother could sleep through, yet somehow he still found a way to kick him out of the bed at least once a week. He sat in their bed listening to the rain pelt against their large windows only to have it drowned out when a new clap of thunder burst from the skies.

After several minutes of watching the storm from bed, Kaoru stood up and walked to the windows to get a better look. He placed his hand against the glass and felt the vibrations of the rain pelting against it and how the glass reverberated along with the thunder. However, a troubling close bolt of lightning sent the younger of the twins jumping back with a yelp. Before he could regain his bearings he felt a familiar and comforting hand on his shoulder. Kaoru turned around, "Hikaru…you're awake…"

"Are you ok?" Hikaru asked calmly.

Kaoru nodded, "I'm fine, Hikaru, that bolt just caught me by surprise that's all."

"Where is your phone?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru was confused at the sudden change, "Why do you want my phone?"

"Because I didn't charge mine again and it's dead. So where is your phone?" Hikaru asked again this time more serious.

"Look on my night stand." Kaoru blurted out. He felt his brother's hand leave him just as suddenly as it had appeared. The heat fading away as the cool night's air assaulted his bare skin. He heard his brother shuffling items about in his search for the phone. Kaoru shook his head and grinned at his brother's determination, but also recognized the futility of searching in the dark. He walked over to his brother's side of the bed and turned on the light. His brother didn't even make a grunt of thanks, as he continued his search for the phone.

Without warning Hikaru let out a joyful cry that startled his brother and began to quickly dial the phone. "Haruhi! Are you alright?" Hikaru asked with concern.

Kaoru lay down on his brother's side of the bed and watched his brother. The bed was soft, the pillow fluffy, and the sheets smooth, but something did not feel right. Hikaru's face was covered in worry. As Kaoru lay there he became aware of what did not feel right, it was the twain of jealousy inside of him. Where was the worry in his brother's voice when he asked him if he was alright only a few moments ago? Kaoru did not have to guess why his brother was so worried about Haruhi. He had known for years. It was due to Hikaru and Haruhi's failed date a couple years prior, that had ended with Hikaru abandoning her prior to a thunder storm of which she is deathly afraid of. Although he later ran and found her alone, hiding sopping wet in an empty church, Hikaru still felt very guilty even two years later.

Kaoru gave a quiet sigh. It wasn't that Hikaru caring so much about Haruhi was all a bad thing either. His brother learned something about caring for others besides himself that day, and Kaoru was eternally grateful to Haruhi for helping his brother grow since they had become friends with her. Hikaru was so devoted of a friend now that every time it thundered, he would drop everything and call to check on her and even go to her if she needed him. This course of thought led Kaoru to think that 'Perhaps now it is my own turn to grow, after all, Hikaru is supposed to be the jealous one.'

Before Kaoru was finished with his own internal evaluation he was snapped back to reality by his brother saying his name. Kaoru shook the thoughts out of his head, "What? I'm sorry, I must have dozed off."

"I was thanking you." Hikaru replied.

"You're welcome Hikaru." Kaoru said. "How's Haruhi?"

"She's fine. Tamaki is with her." Hikaru answered.

Kaoru smiled; glad to know his friend was alright. Though to be honest he was even happier knowing that his brother wasn't going to be rushing off in the middle of the night either. Not only because he would worry about his brother traveling in the storm but because now he knew he was not going to be alone the rest of the night. "Haruhi's father must be working tonight for Tamaki to already be over there."

"That or the boss has Doppler radar and saw the storm coming in." Hikaru said with a snicker. His brother's eyes met with his and they laughed because they knew that it was a very real possibility.

Hikaru then laid down and faced his brother. They laid there staring into each other's eyes. "Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Kaoru?"

Despite his brother being so close, and knowing what he wanted to say, Kaoru remained silent for a moment. Then he sighed and rolled onto his back. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm his nerves enough to speak. "It's just that his lordship is always with Haruhi, especially during storms so is it really necessary to call her every time you hear thunder? I mean, the last time you called her when you heard thunder we were in Italy. It's not necessary anymore." Kaoru paused to hear his brother's response but he didn't hear any. "I'm sorry if I've upset you. And I know I'm being jealous but I just wanted to let you know how I felt." The silence from his brother was shaming enough, "I'm sorry Hikaru… You can keep calling her if you want…"

Still no response came from the elder Hitachiin twin.

Kaoru rolled over to confront his brother's angry face but instead found his eyes closed and a small stream of drool already leaving his mouth. Kaoru scowled at his brother and muttered under his breath, "He'll wake up to call and talk to Haruhi, but when his own brother wants to get something off of his chest he's dead to the world." Kaoru then let out a sigh and rolled out of bed, once more walking to the window. He watched the storm for a moment before tossing on a robe and making his way down to the kitchen.

In the kitchen he heated himself up water and brewed himself a cup of tea. He then quietly returned to the bedroom. He turned his armchair towards the window and watched the storm while slowly sipping his tea. As he watched the lightening spread across the sky, he found himself not enjoying the storm as much as he should. He shifted around in the chair to try to get more comfortable but it was not the luxurious leather's fault, nor was it the prime padding that filled it. It was himself, Kaoru could not help but feel like a terrible friend for his sudden irrational disdain towards Haruhi, or his bossy nature towards his own brother.

Thirty minutes later Kaoru's teacup was empty and the storm could still be faintly heard rumbling in the distance. Kaoru strummed his fingers against the arm of the chair. While he wished he could turn his mind off and return to sleep as his brother had, he still could not help but think about his brother's worried attitude for his friend while his brother gave him but the briefest of acknowledgements, and that was mainly just to ask for a phone.

A quiet groan came from the bed followed by the shifting of sheets. "Kaoru, come back to bed…"

Kaoru did not respond. He did not need to respond. He did not want to go back to bed, and his brother did not need him there. And besides, Kaoru reasoned, Hikaru would be back asleep in a minute anyways. Instead of returning to the bed, Kaoru just stayed in his chair and continued to watch the distant lightning streak across the sky. While he enjoyed storms he now hoped never to see one again, so he took in what he hoped would be the last.

After two minutes of silence Kaoru felt two things, the first was that the storm was over and secondly that his brother was back asleep. As Kaoru began to stand up another distant flash caught his attention, and as he began to wait to see if there would be yet another bolt of lightning he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and a chin placed in the crevice of his neck and shoulders. Perhaps he was not as aware as he thought he was. His brother whispered groggily into his ear, "I said to come back to bed."

Kaoru just scoffed at his brother and turned his head away.

Hikaru let his brother go, "What's your problem?" Hikaru's voice no longer sounded half asleep, and now was standoffish.

"Nothing, my dense brother." Kaoru retorted.

"Insults this early in the morning?" Hikaru thought aloud. "I must have really screwed up."

"You think Hikaru, or is this just someone actually with a brain talking through my brother?" Kaoru quipped as he tried to pull himself from his brother's grasp.

Hikaru tightened his grip. "Kaoru, whatever I did I'm sorry. You know I am. Why would I hurt you?"

"Maybe because you like someone else?" Kaoru said with disdain.

Hikaru was taken aback. "I could never like anyone more than I like you Kaoru. You're my brother, my best friend, the other half of my soul."

"Then why don't you act like it?" Kaoru replied.

Hikaru grinned at his brother and turned the younger twin towards him. "You're jealous aren't you?"

Kaoru blushed at hearing the word. He still felt silly thinking it, and felt even sillier hearing it come from his brother. "No…"

"I know you too well Kaoru. You don't get jealous too often, but you are so cute when you are." Hikaru said running a finger down his brother's chin line. Kaoru turned his head away. Hikaru then pulled him into a one sided hug, "But while you're cute, you're still my little brother, and I don't like things troubling you. So why don't you tell me what is wrong."

"You called her again. You were worried about her, while you wasted just enough breath on me to seem less rude when you asked for my phone." Kaoru replied.

"I thought you liked when I called to check on her." Hikaru said cocking his head to one side. "You thought that I was a caring person for once in my life."

"I do…I did…I…don't know Hikaru. It's just…Do you have to do it anymore?" Kaoru asked.

"I do it because I'm concerned about her. I abandoned her once when she needed me. So I make sure that she's never alone when she would need me again." Hikaru answered.

"But what about me?"Kaoru answered back.

"You love stormy weather Kaoru. It's the only thing that livens up the boring old plain weather. And besides I'll always be there for you Kaoru. No matter what happens, no matter where you go, no matter what you do. You shouldn't feel threatened that I called Haruhi. I simply called her because she's my friend." Koaru then pulled his brother into a tender embrace, "While I'm here with you right now because I'm your brother." He then held his brother at arm's length and gave him a smile. Kaoru gave a small smile in return. He was shocked however when his brother's arms drifted to the belt of his robe and undid it, opening up the robe and exposing Kaoru's mostly naked body. A single slender finger began to run down his chest, "And I'm asking you back to a too empty bed because I'm your…well you know." Hikaru smirked and wiggled an eyebrow.

Kaoru blushed because he did know what his brother was talking about. "hikaru…" Koaru said softly.

Hikaru leaned forward and placed his lips softly against his lover's lips and together they formed a warm and tender kiss. "Let's go to bed Kaoru."

Kaoru placed his hand in his brother's welcoming hand. Hikaru led his brother to their bed. He helped Kaoru disrobe and then, locked in a kiss they both descended onto the bed. Hikaru looked down at his brother, his red hair spread against the white sheet. Their amber eyes met and once more they kissed. They could feel the heat, the desire, the lust beginning to build up. Hikaru felt his brother's gentle skin as he ran a hand down his long lithe frame; he felt his younger brother shutter under his delicate hand. His hand stopped once it arrived at the desired spot. His hand cusped his brother's cock and began to gently knead it through the thin cloth that covered it. Kaoru let out a gasp at the sudden pleasure before he responded with a pull on his brother's lower lip. Hikaru could feel as his brother began to harden in his hand, how it felt that soon the member would be too hot to handle. With every caress by his lover's hand Kaoru moaned, the sound getting lost in the mouth that his tongue was so busy exploring. He lifted his hips eagerly as his brother pulled his underwear down his legs. Yet to his dismay, his world came to a sudden collapse when both his brother's hand and his brother's mouth left him. He whimpered at the loss, and reached out for his brother. But he was not there.

Suddenly his brother's mouth returned, but it was not where it had previously been. Kaoru let out a loud moan as he felt his brother's tongue work its way up his shaft. Kaoru looked down the bed and saw his brother between his legs, a large grin on his face. Hikaru's tongue lapped at the tip, licking up the pre-cum that had already began to ooze out. Kaoru felt his cheeks burn hotter than they already were, but he kept his eyes focused on the large amber pools that stared back at him. That is until his brother applied more than his tongue. As Hikaru's mouth began to descend on his brother's cock, Kaoru's head flung back into the pillow and loudly let out a pleasured moan.

As Hikaru began to slowly work his way up and down the shaft, Kaoru's hands began to grip the bed sheets to keep him anchored not only to the bed but to reality. Just when Kaoru had finally steadied his breathing it became hitched once again at the sudden addition of vibration. Though Kaoru could process his brother humming and a song at that, his mind was too jumbled and preoccupied to even begin to decipher what melody his twin found so fitting for the occasion.

Hikaru glanced up at his brother as he worked his way up the hardened dick, he could see his lover squirming, see him try to restrain himself, see him as pleasure made its way through his body. But something in his head told him that it all of that was not nearly enough. Hikaru's hand made its way up and cusped his brother's balls.

At the sudden surprise his brother gave him, Kaoru's hips gave out a strong thrust before Kaoru could control himself. He felt his cock go deep into his brother's mouth, deeper than he knew his brother was generally used to. The proof of such was the sudden gagging sound that came from his brother. Kaoru's heart skipped a beat and his body was cleared of every feeling but regret and guilt.

Hikaru removed his mouth from his brother's throbbing member, leaving a string of saliva, pre-cum and bile connecting the two. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily trying to calm his stomach, but he could feel his brother shifting in the bed. "Hikaru, I'm sorry," said a soft voice. At that moment Hikaru knew it wasn't his stomach that needed calming. He opened up his eyes and saw his brother was sitting upright and reaching a hand towards him. Hikaru reached out and took it in his and lowered it down to the bed. "Hikaru, I'm sor…" Kaoru's words were stuck in his throat as the sudden feeling of being stuck in his brother's over took him.

Hikaru began to remove his brother's cock from himself when he felt a hand place itself on the back of his head and grab a handful of hair. Hikaru felt his brother trying to hold him in place, but Hikaru had other plans. The older twin went back down on his brother's cock, taking it once more as deep as he could, receiving a pleasured yip. When he went back up, his brother's hand stopped him once more. Hikaru tried to relax as best as he could as he went back down his brother's cock, he felt it hit where it had been stopping. He breathed as best he could through his nose and pushed himself further, hitting the tip of his nose against his brother. This time Hikaru was able to remove most of his brother from his mouth before he stopped, keeping just the head between his lips. Hikaru flicked the tip with his tongue before descending once more.

As Hikaru became used to it, he began to pick up the pace, taking his brother's cock deep into his mouth at a rapid pace. Before long he felt his brother's hips begin to buck once more, picking up the pace even further. Yet, Hikaru knew what such movements meant. He could feel his brother's hand tighten in his hair, and his cock begin to throb as it slid in his mouth. Kaoru's legs moved closer as Hikaru took his whole length one last time. A loud moan wasn't the only thing leaving Kaoru's convulsing body as he began to shoot his load into his brother's mouth, a load that Hikaru tried to keep up with. When he felt his brother's load come to an end Hikaru slid the tender length from his mouth. He looked up at his brother who was sprawled out on the bed.

Kaoru could feel his brother crawl towards him on the bed. He could feel his brother's lips on his. Kaoru opened up his mouth, his brother's tongue and the taste of his own seed filling it. When the kiss broke he could tell his brother had said something but he couldn't make out what it was. Thunder boomed and the windows shook as Hikaru began searching in the nightstand. Part of Kaoru wanted to say that his brother was looking for the phone again, but Kaoru's heart knew the truth. He would never have to share this part of his brother with anyone, this was solely for him.

The next thing that the younger twin knew was that a warm liquid was being poured on a certain area of his body followed by a couple pokes. Kaoru couldn't help but give a slight wince followed by a moan as his brother entered him, his brother's lips then descended on him before he could make any further noises. As they kissed, Hikaru began to fill more and more of his brother with each thrust. It wasn't long before he was fully sheathed in his brother. His brother was so warm, so enveloping and inviting that he could not help but feel a sense of regret with every inch that he pulled out of. Yet it would always become worth it when he would thrust back in, hitting the spot deep inside his brother that made him shiver and moan.

As Hikaru thrust into his brother, his hand once more found his brother's cock and wrapped around it. Kaoru whimpered as his brother's fingers touched the still tender organ, he began to offer protest but when his lover's hand began to move up and down on his cock he quickly ended all efforts to stop him. The elder twin's hand began to fall into rhythm with his thrusts.

Kaoru looked up at his brother and saw the same face that he woke up to every morning. The same face that he went to sleep next to. The same face that he shared his first kiss with. The same face as his. Kaoru wrapped his arms around his identical twin. He loved him with all his being and he knew that his brother felt the same way about him. Their lips met as Kaoru shot his load for the second time that night, the sticky substance shooting onto their stomachs. As Kaoru came and his muscles contracted his ass tightened down onto his brother's cock, as if in a desperate attempt to milk it. The sensation was too much for the older twin as after only a few more strong thrusts he came deep inside his twin.

After pulling out of his brother Hikaru snuggled up to his brother and kissed his cheek. Kaoru smiled and nestled backwards into his brother. Together they laid there in their bed and watched as the storm rolled on, hoping that another storm would roll by again soon and wake them from their slumber.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot of the Twins. I know I certainly did. Posting this has been the high point of my otherwise terrible week, so I hope that this story can bring the same brightness to you as it did to me.**

**Anyways background of this story is this. Last July I was at home camped out writing on Aftermath and a few other stories and had finally grasped sleep for the night when a nice big T-storm passed over late at night. Well it was the first one I had seen in a few years as we have nothing but rain or sunshine where I currently attend University, so I was eager to enjoy every moment of it. As I was doing so, and listening to, of course, "Lullaby for a Stormy Night" my thoughts drifted back to when I was little and petrified of T-Storms but have grown to love them. Since I was busy writing on Aftermath I had OHSHC on the brain and this idea popped into my head. So now for either good or bad, I can't help but associate that song with some steamy twincest.**


End file.
